Mobile objects (e.g., people, land vehicles, water vehicles, etc.) are often tracked by aircraft. Recently, unmanned aircraft have been utilized to track the mobile objects. These unmanned aircraft include cameras that enable the mobile objects to be identified and/or tracked. In some examples, the unmanned aircraft are planes that circle the tracked mobile objects and/or perform other maneuvers to track the mobile objects.